noahsislandfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Be A Bear
|image= |airdate= Unknown |Network= CBBC on BBC One |Previous= Born To Be Wild |next= Woomera Runs Away }} is 's tenth episode of its first series. Summary As the island travels along the South American coast, the Vulture patrol circles over the island and comes down to land. But the Squadron Leader accidentally flies into the fire ball and as a result is blinded, leaving him unable to fulfil his duties. The injured vulture is carried to the infirmary where Rocco tells him to breathe in some of the volcano's sulphurous fumes to cure his ailment. The Squadron Leader then announces his resignation. Things get worse for the squadron when Him announces that he wants to be a bear so he can attend Noah's Bear Evening, an event which he holds regularly for the other bears (Ursula and Chang the Panda). Noah advises Him to seek out Ursula who asks Panda to demonstrate her 'ferocity' for the hapless vulture. Elsewhere a stream has been diverted by a large log causing the island's water supply to flow in a different direction. Noah, Woamera and Rocco attempt to move it but fail. Grandfather Elephant is 100 years old and informs the rest of the animals he will be leaving the island. He tells Mammothsbody that he has 'a warm heart' who says to Salomi it is 'the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me' before proposing again. As usual he is rejected. Noah then comes to ask the ancient elephant to remove the log. Grandfather Elephant is not attending the Bear Evening as he is not a bear and so spends some time playing with Tusker on the beach. This involves burying a visibly astonished Problem Walrus in sand. Bear Evening is proving unsuccessful as Him upsets the peace and Ursula lunges at him from across the table. Sacha is upset at being unable to attend and plans a circus performance to coincide with the event. Lion? is somewhat bemused to find himself the main attraction and when Sacha encourages him to be fierce, he takes it literally and threatens to eat the desman. Sacha's pleas are heard by Salomi and Mammothsbody who are out for a walk on the beach. Salomi calls for help. Noah and the other Bear Evening attendees hear the commotion and Him flies off to the rescue, wanting to prove he is once again a vulture. Rocco is hosting a Monkey Night at the same time in Reg's home. When Reg walks in, he isn't happy at the intrusion. He then reveals he blocked the stream to create a waterfall. Rocco tells him that Grandfather Elephant is about to destroy all his work and Reg runs off to watch the destruction. Later the animals gather on the beach to watch Grandfather Elephant as he leaves. He tells Salomi and Mammothsbody to take care of Tusker from now on. Tusker is very upset. Noah's final narrative reveals he was best friends with the departed elephant. Category:Episodes